


old fool

by gazing



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing
Summary: Smithers is moving away for an internship, and it’s bothering Professor Burns more than he’d like to admit.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	old fool

"You again." Montgomery Burns drawls.

It's his usual greeting. As always, Montgomery ignores Waylon Smithers' warm smile, and collapses into his office chair, letting out a long, exhausted groan as he does so. His body sinks into the old fabric, and the tension of the day melts away. He closes his eyes for a moment, completely content, and then they flicker open to meet Smithers' stare.

The moment is familiar. Montgomery is sure Smithers spends more time in the office than in his own flat. Smithers is a clever student, by any means, and he's a diligent worker, but he's far too attached to his business professor. Every evening since his first year of college, Smithers had been studying in Montgomery's office, or helping the professor with various administrial tasks, no matter what the occasion. 

It's now Smithers' fourth year of his PhD. Shouldn't he be tired of Montgomery by now?

Still, Montgomery is so used to Smithers' gaze that he simply looks back sharply. After all of these years, he isn't uncomfortable. The irritation that had bothered him so much in the beginning simmers beneath his skin now, and fades little by little every day.

After all, Smithers won't be here for much longer. Once his PhD is completed, he'll be leaving for an internship with a successful business firm in England. There is only a week or so left before the submission of his final dissertation. Smithers looks at Montgomery from beneath his eyelashes, his hair a little messy and his sleepy eyes crinkled with his smile. It will be strange indeed to come back to an empty, silent office, with no needy student sitting in his office armchair to bother him.

Montgomery runs a hand over his face, which, after decades of hard work and misery, is wrinkled. His hair has thinned, and his body has become weaker. Still, Smithers' ears turn red at Montgomery's hawkish gaze, and he turns back to his books with flushed cheeks. Montgomery isn't stupid - he's aware Smithers is attracted to him, or perhaps more, considering the years they've spent together. But he ignores that, too.

Since Smithers never crosses any lines, and works consistently, Montgomery doesn't try to dissuade him from coming to the office. It would be pointless, anyway. He always comes back. And he isn't without his uses.

"Are you tired, sir?" Smithers murmurs quietly.

Smithers takes a sip of tea from the mug on the small table beside him, his eyes running across the pages of the old book he's reading. He makes a few notes in the notebook on his lap. Curled up on the sofa near Montgomery's desk, his glasses at the end of his nose, he looks completely at home. Montgomery scoffs.

"What do you think?"

Smithers' mouth twitches at Montgomery's sharp question. He's such an odd man, Montgomery has always thought. Throughout his life, he's alienated friends and lovers with his knife edged tongue, driving them away with the poison in his heart. But Smithers has never feared him. In fact, the hard edge to his voice, and his dark jokes, seem to bring Smithers closer and closer to him. It's peculiar.

Montgomery leans back against his chair, his hand still covering his face. He longs for coffee, craving the bittersweet taste and the sour edge that can revive his spirits after a hard day of dealing with students and working on his research.

Just as he has the thought, Smithers pipes up again.

"There's coffee on your desk," Smithers says gently.

Sure enough, there's a tall flask sitting amongst the piles of books and scrawled notes. Montgomery takes a sip. He sighs gratefully, the hot, soothing drink unravelling more of the knots of tension in his body. Black, no sugar. Just how he likes it. Montgomery should be used to gestures like this from Smithers by now, but still... when he thinks of how his student considers him, he _does_ feel just a little warm with gratitude. 

Smithers' coffee tastes better than his own.

"You're welcome." Smither's says, with a small smile, because the _thank you_ is unspoken. It doesn't really need to be said.

Perhaps to onlookers, this scene would be miniscule. Montgomery's expressionless face, and Smithers' relaxed demeanour, suggest nothing has happened at all. And yet, the more time they have spent together, the more an understanding has grown between them, blossoming between them. As if they can read each other's minds. Like right now, when Montgomery's silence has a slight air of gratitude, and Smithers' smile to himself is a tender, pleased sort of thing.

Ridiculous, Montgomery thinks, amused at himself. He picks up a book on his desk thoughtlessly, skimming through the pages. Perhaps the beginnings of summer have made him sentimental.

"Oh, my arrangements have all been made," Smithers is saying. He's biting his pen, reading the book in front of him carefully. "I depart on the 25th."

Montgomery makes no sign that he's heard Smithers, looking down at his own book. He's hardly worried for Smithers. He had gotten him the internship himself, and it was with a firm Montgomery knew, trusted and had worked with several times before. Smithers will more than succeed.

Still, irritation bubbles inside of him at the mention of Smithers' internship... Montgomery swallows, sinking further into his chair. God, his head hurts. Lately, there has been so much on his mind. Once or twice he's even trailed off in the middle of a lecture, his thoughts coming to an abrupt stop. 

"I'm excited," Smithers continues.

Montgomery looks up. Smithers isn't even looking at him, tapping his pen on the table instead, his eyes completely focused. It's surprising that Smithers would say that. Perhaps he had overestimated Smithers' attachment to him. Perhaps Smithers had enjoyed his company, and that's all. Smithers doesn't seem concerned about leaving the university, about leaving... him. At the thought, his body tenses again.

"Do you think I'll fit in with the English?"

Montgomery rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I thought so too." Smithers laughs, and returns to his work. 

The book is blurring in front of his eyes. Montgomery closes his eyes, his expression pained. Ths is ridiculous, he thinks, though he can feel his heart aching. He's become a fool, an emotional, senseless fool.

A second later, he feels warm hands on his shoulders. Their weight is heavy. They squeeze, and Montgomery fights the urge to lean into the touch.

"What are you doing?" Montgomery asks sharply.

"You seem tense, sir." Smithers says, squeezing again. 

It's true, though, that Smithers' touch is soothing. Smithers is far more of an affectionate man than him. He'll touch Montgomery's arm while talking, or brush by him easily - perhaps he finds his way through life with that easy, relaxed sort of touch. This is one of Smithers' traits that Montgomery isn't used to, even now. He had thought, before Smithers, that he was someone that couldn't be touched.

Perhaps that's why he can't bring himself to pull away, harshly, as he usually would. He should be a little gentler towards Smithers, Montgomery thinks, leaning into his hands. After all, they won't see each other again after next week.

Eventually, Smithers stops massaging, though his hands linger on Montgomery's shoulders a moment longer.

"What are you so worried about lately, sir?" Smithers asks.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, I-" He can hear Smithers swallow. "I noticed you seemed... tense. Is anything wrong?"

Defensiveness sparks in Montgomery. He pulls away from Smithers roughly. There is no way for him to confess the thoughts that are bothering him, the feelings which are burning inside of him. He refuses to submit to them.

"Get off me." He says, and Smithers sighs and goes to sit down.

Like that, silence falls again. It should be tense in the office, but Smithers is not the kind to hold a grudge easily. In fact, he seems relaxed, perhaps even more so than before. 

Montgomery watches him, as he works sleepily. He notices the lines on Smither's forehead, and the way his eyes keep fluttering shut. If he waits long enough, Smithers will fall asleep there. It's that sort of evening. The more fourth year had went on, the more exhausted Smithers had become, though he never showed it. Montgomery let him sleep in the office often.

Still, his presence is still so warm and youthful. His face is so focused, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Is there something on my face, sir?"

Montgomery looks away quickly, embarrassed. 

"Get back to work." He says.

Smithers chuckles to himself. He rubs his eyes, and turns back to his studies.

Surely enough, after a while, Smithers submits to sleep. His notebook lays open in his lap, and his mouth is slightly agape. It should be amusing, it should be something to laugh at to himself, but Montgomery can't summon those feelings no matter how much he tries. How simple things had been, at first. How easily he scorned Smithers.

Now...

"Old fool." Montgomery mutters to himself, shaking his head. The coffee is nearly gone, the book in front of him filled with meaningless words. He can't focus on anything at all.

He stands, and hovers tentatively in front of Smithers. 

When they'd first met, Montgomery had thought, _stupid kid._

Smithers, a bright eyed, fresh faced, first year student, had ran into him in the hallway. He'd knocked over Montgomery's coffee, spilling it all over Montgomery's suit and books, and he'd spluttered apologies with a red face. Montgomery had probably spat something cruel, he can hardly remember. But they'd been inseparable after that.

Slowly, Montgomery sits beside Smithers on the couch, seeing the office through his eyes. The books, the walls, the evening sun streaming through the window - how had they changed for Smithers throughout his years here?

Drawn towards him even in his sleep, Smithers' head falls onto Montgomery's shoulder. He breathes softly against Montgomery's neck, his hair tickling Montgomery's cheek.

 _Stupid kid._ Montgomery's heart flutters. His resolve finally breaks.

"Smithers, wake up." He shoves Smithers away from him. 

Sleepy, Smithers rubs his face. His hazy gaze meets Montgomery's own.

"Hm?" He asks, "Sorry. What time is it?"

Montgomery swallows, looking intently into Smithers' face. Smithers, confused, looks back at him, his hands in his lap and his cheeks slowly turning pink. This is a face he sees almost every day, these are eyes which he meets often, this is a voice that he has heard far too many times. But slowly, very slowly, he's started to see Smithers differently.

Really, isn't the pink blush in his cheeks rather endearing?

Smithers is clever. He's hard working. He's dignified, even in his overwhelming affection. He's careful, and odd, and dreamy. He has the sort of soul that a younger Montgomery Burns would be jealous of. To lose him... it _would_ be very much a shame, no matter how much Montgomery would hate to admit it.

"Um," Smithers says, clearly flustered, "Professor..."

He comes to a decision in a split second.

"I have a proposal." Montgomery says quietly.

Smithers blinks.

"I have grown to need you." Montgomery says. Smithers' eyes widen. "Your help, I mean. Rather than go to England, would you be _my_ intern? You can continue to work here in the office with me, and learn from me."

Smithers, speechless, blinks again.

"What?" He breathes.

"I won't ask again." Montgomery grumbles.

It's rather sweet, the way joy slowly grows on Smithers' face when he realises Montgomery is serious. His face is softened by his smile, his whole face crinkled with happiness. Old fool, Montgomery thinks to himself, what have you done?

"Well, yes, sir-" Smithers says, all in a rush. "Yes, I'd be _honoured,_ but why-"

Montgomery narrows his eyes, a warning for Smithers not to pry any more.

"Think carefully," Montgomery says, "You have potential, and it shouldn't be wasted with some old fool. Are you sure this is what you want? There is more for you in England than here."

Smithers nods, hope and sincerity written onto his face. He's never been able to hide his feelings very well, Montgomery thinks fondly.

"I will not change." Montgomery warns him. "I will always be cruel, and rude. I will not be easy on you, and I won't be what you want me to be. Be warned."

"I know, sir," Smithers says, giddy, "I already know that. You're perfect as you are. That's why I’ll always stay here."

How, Montgomery thinks, how could someone this clever be so irresponsible? 

"Don't make me regret this." He mumbles.

Smithers jumps to his feet, and grins happily, his whole face alight.

"Yes, sir!"

In this moment, their entire time together flashes behind Montgomery's eyes. Though he's cold towards him, he can't deny that Smithers had slowly crawled into Montgomery's life, and he had failed to scare him away. Perhaps, beneath his prickly exterior, Montgomery had wanted to believe he wasn't completely unloveable.

"There's so much to arrange-" Smithers is rambling, "Flights to cancel, I'll have to let my family know, I-"

"Calm down." Montgomery drawls. He leans back in his chair, crossing his legs. For the first time in the last few weeks leading up to Smithers' graduation, his heart feels at ease. 

Because Smithers, that reckless, rambling idiot, isn't going anywhere.

It's a soothing thought.

"Thank you." Smithers says, "But why would you- I mean, I thought I'd been a bother for all of these years. I thought you'd be glad to finally get rid of me."

Montgomery smiles. It's rare that he does, but he can't help it.

"You're not without your uses." Montgomery says.

Smithers beams.

"Well, I- I better go." Smithers says, "I have a lot to do."

Montgomery nods. He rises from his chair, his movements far more elegant than he feels. With surprising composure, he opens the door, and stands there to see Smithers off as he usually does. Smithers, flushed and joyful, gathers his things and hurries to the door.

"Thank you, again." Smithers says, his words falling quickly from his mouth. "You have no idea how much it means to me- I mean, I've always admired you so much, and now I get to learn _more_ from you, I just can't thank you enough."

"Yes, yes." Montgomery waves his hand dismissively, "Stop talking so much, or I'll retract the offer."

Smithers nods, trying to smother his smile, but he can't. It's a rather lovely sight. Montgomery repress that thought to the depths of his soul, as always. 

“I’ll be going now.” Smithers says. “Goodnight, sir.”

Usually, Montgomery ignores his warm _goodnight_ easily and slams the door behind Smithers, not even watching him leave. Tonight, though, he finds he’s unable to.

“Goodnight, Smithers.” He says from the doorway, before he can stop himself.

Smithers, who had already turned away from turns back in surprise. His huge grin fades into a smaller, softer smile, one that takes Montgomery’s breath away.

They look at each other, silent as the evening passes by.

“Can I tell you something?” Smithers says, speaking in almost a whisper. 

Montgomery shakes his head.

“Don’t.” He says sharply. 

“But I-“

“Smithers.” He says, almost pleading.

“Professor.” He murmurs tenderly, ignoring Montgomery’s protests. Montgomery’s heart twists dangerously. “I love you so much.”

Just like that, all of the walls inside of Montgomery crumble, his heart melting. Stupid kid, he thinks helplessly, as Smithers smiles at him. 

“Sorry,” He says, “I’m only human. I can’t pretend like you do.”

Montgomery stands, frozen, as the words sink in.

“Well then.” Smithers says, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and turning away. “Goodnight again, sir.”

What happens now? Smithers goes home, to bed, happy despite knowing nothing between them will change. Montgomery swallows his feelings for the rest of his life. They work together in harmony, comfortable in each other’s company, leaving the unspoken to rest.

Perhaps, Montgomery thinks, he’s just an old fool. But he still longs for another life. Just this once, he desperately wants Smithers to win.

“Waylon-“ He says, before he can regret it. 

He grabs the sleeve of Smithers sweater, pulling Smithers back towards him. Smithers blinks, surprised.

“Sir?”

Montgomery kisses him. His hands are gentle on Smithers’ face, far softer than his words. Smithers stands completely still, perhaps too shocked to move.

Slowly, he melts into Montgomery’s arms, reaching up to grasp at his suit. How long had Smithers patiently waited, for just one sweet moment like this?

Montgomery pulls away.

“You win.” He says, and Smithers laughs and throws his arms around his neck. 


End file.
